The delivery from bars of enhanced visual benefits to the skin using particulate optical modifier is disclosed, for example, in applicants co-pending application entitled “Beauty Wash Product Bar Compositions Delivering Enhanced Visual Benefits To The Skin with Specific Optical Attributes” filed Jan. 25, 2005.
In that reference, there is no teaching or suggestion that desired optical particles can individually attach directly to foam bubbles (e.g., through deposition chemistry on individual particles rather than a more generalized floc system in which flocs carry multiple particles), and that these particles deposit when lather/particle structures formed from the coated particles attaching to bubbles (foam) contact skin or other substrate (e.g., in rinse) independent of whether or not a floc deposition system is present. Dependent claims in that reference in fact recite that cationic polymer and anionic surfactant will precipitate and that this precipitate may be a floc. Also, there is no distinction in the reference as to the shape of particles and it is clear from the reference that particles may be spheroidal, platy or cylindrical. Also, there is nothing specific about the bar formulation and what may or may not trigger flocculation (e.g., certain amounts of hydrophilic structurant and/or soap).
By contrast, the particles of the subject invention must be flat (e.g., platy) and must be capable of attaching to bubbles/foam so that they will deposit from the lather/particle structure so formed directly rather than be dependent on a deposition system for deposition. Thus, deposition systems (e.g., anionic surfactant-cationic polymers) are not excluded from this invention. However, the mechanism of particle deposition is not primarily through floc and carry, but through deposition of individual particles from particle-lather structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,826 to Zhang discloses platy particles similar to those of the invention. However, this reference fails to disclose the required deposition chemistry and further does not recognize that bar formulation (amount of hydrophilic structurant, whether predominantly soap) is also important.
U.S. 2004/0223993 to Clapp disclose particles which are hydrophobically modified for incorporation into a large drop oil phase leading to enhanced deposition. Particles of the subject application are part of a deposition chemistry (e.g., where anionic surfactant and cationic polymer coat particle individually), and are not part of a large drop oil phase (e.g., where deposition is dependent on incorporation of particle into large oil drops).
The foam/particle structure of the subject invention is important in determining that most particles deposit from the foam portion rather than the liquor portion of the rinse (these fractions are formed in use during rinse) because, when delivered primarily by lather contact rather than by direct contact (deposition from floc), there is not deposition in crevices (e.g., of the palm of the hands) which is often perceived as negative by consumers.